


The Message

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 29th, 2016, 14:00: The Rogues simultaneously burst into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's Monday morning and I'm listening to my iPod half-asleep.

February 29th, 2016, 1400 hours, all over Central City: The Rogues simultaneously burst into laughter.

Whether they should be accessing their phones or not, the sense of obligation and familiar anticipation forces their hands. After all, no one but their fellow Rogues have their numbers. This particular message, sent in a group chat, makes this possibly clandestine peek well worth it.

Almost immediately after said message is delivered, the Rogues are shoved into fresh bouts of laughter by another popping up just under it. Most commonly, they have this sender as "Cold" in their contacts.

[Cold (14:01)]  
What did Mick send you?

Then...

[(14:03)]  
I am going to turn your lungs to ice.

[Rory (14:04)]  
Chill out, Snowflake.

By this point, Shawna has collapsed against Mardon, cheeks dusted dark red. Mardon's laughing so hard the sun seems to shine brighter through their tiny cell window (Shawna teleported to the officer's desk while he took a coffee break; both Rogues stayed in their cell for lack of anything else to do after lunch).

[Peek (14:05)]  
I'M CRYING

[Raider (14:06)]  
Am really started to like White Canary

[Trickster (14:07)]  
We MUST replicate this

[Cold (14:09)]  
I'd like to see you try.

[Glider (14:09)]  
How did this happen??

[Rory (14:10)]  
Long story

[Cold (14:12)]  
Tell them and I will break your matches.

Now the Rogues know they just have to wait for the context. As minutes tick, each member taps their foot, fingers, or looks back at the first message and laughs anew.  _Finally_ , it lights up their phones:

[Rory (14:18)]  
Fight with Savage's bastards. They trapped Canary and Palmer in gas chamber. Knocked em out, didn't kill em. Made em loopy and useless for rest of the fight. Hawk put music on to keep em calm til it wore off. That happened during a Backstreet Boys song.

The Rogues, despite not being gathered in one spot, were all presented with a sudden and very difficult question: which was more hilarious, Saunders listening to Backstreet Boys or that Backstreet Boys triggered what happened? (Eventually, they each settle on the latter.)

[Cold (14:20)]  
Mick

And they can practically  _feel_ their leader's voice in those four letters.

[Piper (14:22)]  
She dared to do what most of us dream

[Cold (14:24)]  
Piper

[Glider (14:25)]  
We need this on a t-shirt

[Cold (14:27)]  
Lisa

[Peek (14:28)]  
Yes!

[Cold (14:30)]  
No

[Bivolo (14:32)]  
I sense tie-dye

[Piper (14:32)]  
No tie-dye. Blue.

[Trickster (14:33)]  
Don't worry, delicious friends! I'm very good at designing ;)

[Rory (14:34)]  
Better be. Just got broken nose from Captain Tight-Ass

[Cold (14:35)]  
I gave you nothing but what you deserved, Mick.

* * *

When Mick sends That Message, Len's in 1863 making sure Gettysburg happens, while Mick's in 1952 quelling an ambush that caused a temporal anomaly. By then, Sara and Raymond have recovered and set out with Len.

What with the (far too many) years separating them, Len has to wait for Mick's text to download properly. He's measured the minutes of Gideon's nifty phones to around 2.4 for receiving, about the same for sending. An extra ten seconds must be taken to put the time you wish the message to be sent, i.e., February 29th, 2016, 14:00.

Since he was a good boy today, Len allows himself to indulge in a little childish eagerness. He hasn't seen his partner in both literally and metaphorically ages, and Mick hardly ever takes pictures unless he's the main subject. So he asks his Rogues what Mick sent.

Then he sees it.

Now, Captain Cold doesn't blush. But right now, he's dangerously close.

When Sara turns and sees his face, her lip quirks. "Whoa," she teases, "what'd Mick do this time?"

He doesn't answer, so she peeks over his shoulder. Neither of them say anything after that; embarrassment never sits well with them.

When his Rogues start talking about  _t-shirts_ , Len has to put the phone down and count to five. No amount of scolding is going to get them to stop.

Hours later, when they're finally reunited, Len punches Mick right in the nose with a satisfying  _crack_. He gets the penultimate text as he's in the same room with Mick, pressing tissues to the wound. After he responds on the phone, he raises an eyebrow about  _Captain Tight-Ass_.

Mick smirks, blood escaping to his teeth. ( _Damn_ but Len's missed him.) "Nothin' but what you deserve, Lenny."

Len is going to fuck him. Both literally and metaphorically.

Bastard.

* * *

On the Legends' next leave, the Rogues are all lined up at the landing site, already cackling and giddy from sheer excitement for Cold's reaction.

At first, all the others can see are their backs, which have identical t-shirts that have the back of a navy parka illustrated on them. Just looking at those alone is enough to make Len stop cold.

"This a cheerleading squad?" Jax jokes...before the Rogues turn around.

There, the illustrated parka is opened to reveal the picture Mick sent: Sara Lance dipping a very surprised Len.

One of her hands cups his upper back, causing the hem of his jacket to dangle, the other clasped with his. Len's knees are bent, barely retaining balance despite Sara's strength easily holding his upper body. His head's dropped, evidently still processing the fact that he's been dipped.

Sara's hair's flipped over her shoulder so their faces are in full view: hers, slightly pink, passionately singing (or shouting?) something, his, bald-faced, genuine shock, eyes wide and lips parted.

This, emblazoned on the Rogues' chests, has Mick doubled over laughing until he's purple in the face. Kendra's not far behind him, while Ray doesn't seem to know what to do with a bunch of criminals dressed in silly t-shirts. Stein, in vain, tries to hide his laughter with his hand, and Jax is leaning heavily on him, laughing almost louder than Kendra.

As for Sara, she pauses next to Len. For a moment, her face resembles a frowning statue. But then a tiny smile brightens her face, morphing quickly into a grin.

"Well, well," she says, bumping shoulders with Len, "don't we make quite the pair?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
